La mesa y el papel
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Esas eran dos cosas que estaban siempre en la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang. ¿Porqué?. Muchos tenían esa duda, sólo dos sabían la respuesta. Lemon. Sí, al fin, oh my God, iré al infierno por esto! ...


**La mesa y el papel**

Por: _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas: Gomen ne!! _Debería_ estar tratando de terminar **"Malos Entendidos"** (_rayos, he puesto eso en los últimos tres fan fics!_), pero se me viene la inspiración de repente y prefiero aprovechar :D.

A ver… _**sí!! Escribí un lemon!!**_ Bueno, _lime_ siendo honesta… espero sea de su agrado y no haberme pasado…

Un saludo especial a Kira-chann… por su review en la última historia. Así que va "dedicado" a ella se podría decir… y a todos quienes leen en general.

Se vienen mas fan fics… celebrando los _**seis años**_ que llevo escribiendo en la página. Espero sean muchos mas en el futuro (_felicidades a mi…!!_ :D)

Bueno, disfruten!!

* * *

_Un mesa de esquina y un rollo de papel higiénico…_

Esas eran dos cosas que se encontraban en la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang y que aparentemente no tenían uso ni asunto alguno. A pesar de ello, siempre estaban allí, imperturbables, parsimoniosas, como si no se concibiera aquel lugar sin estas.

Sí, eso era… _sólo aparentemente_.

La duda estaba en la mente de todos quienes conocían y/o habían pasado alguna vez por aquella soleada y gran oficina. Fue por eso que un día, tras mucho pensar y discutir sobre aquello durante un almuerzo Fury, Breda, Falman y Havoc, los subordinados del Coronel, optaron por preguntarle directamente a Mustang el _porqué _de esos objetos.

"**No están de mas… pueden ser de utilidad en el momento menos pensado"** fue la respuesta de un sonriente Roy. Estaba de buen humor aquel día. Los cuatro hombres restantes se miraron entre ellos curiosos.

"**Y… el papel higiénico??"** insistió el rubio del grupo, Jean Havoc, quien recordó que ya era rutina que _todos_ los lunes, así es, sin excepción, el Coronel solicitaba un rollo nuevo.

"**Suelo resfriarme en estas fechas"** esta vez, la explicación del pelinegro fue mas escueta, y aunque no quiso, dejo entrever un dejo de desconcierto en su voz.

Algo _no_ andaba bien, pero la expresión en el rostro de Mustang hizo que nadie quisiera preguntar nada más.

_Era un misterio, y seguiría siéndolo. Solo __**dos**__ sabían la respuesta._

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Un martes, como ya era costumbre, el Coronel Roy Mustang también conocido como _"Alquimista Flame"_ ó _"Maldito Cabrón Roba Novias"_ llegaba a su oficina en los HQ de Central City con varios minutos de atraso y un evidente mal humor.

"_**Tráiganme los informes!!"**_ Era lo primero que se escuchaba gritar al pelinegro desde dentro. _**"Necesito un café!! Donde coño esta mi bolígrafo??... Joder, por que no…."**_

Y así pasaban los primeros minutos del día. A nadie le molestaba, ya se habían acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Roy.

Una vez que los insultos bajaban de nivel y cuando ya no se corría riesgo alguno de ser incinerado, el Teniente Havoc entraba en silencio y le dejaba los papeles en el escritorio. A esas alturas, el mentado bolígrafo ya había aparecido (_curiosamente_, en el bolsillo de Roy) y una tasa de café humeaba en el escritorio.

"**No tengo tiempo para firmar todo esto… rayos"** el de ojos azabache seguía maldiciendo su desgracia, ya mas calmado, mientras leía el periódico del día. Havoc estaba seguro de que Mustang sí tenía tiempo para firmar los documentos y hacer bastante más.

Después de eso, como a media mañana, la Teniente Primero Riza Hawkeye hacía aparición, conversaba un poco con sus compañeros y luego entraba a la oficina del pelinegro. A los minutos, salía con la misma expresión que había entrado aunque, a los ojos del observador Falman, _levemente_ sonrojada. La rubia le comunicaría a Havoc que todos los documentos ya estaban firmados.

Es aquí donde el día cambia _drásticamente_ su rumbo.

Al entrar Havoc a recoger los documentos, se encontraría con un _alegre_ Roy Mustang con una expresión dormilona que lo saludaría amablemente, le preguntaría una que otra trivialidad y, finalmente, le desearía un buen día.

Seguramente, creían los demás, la rubia teniente habría ayudado a Roy a firmar los documentos y así darle tiempo para holgazanear sin culpa alguna.

Eso_** creían**_… _Pero estaban muy lejos de estar en lo cierto_.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**-…-…-…-…-…- Lo visible… -…-…-…-…-…-…-..-**

"**Breda, el Coronel está ocupado?"** todos los días hacía la misma pregunta. Todos los días la respuesta era la misma. Y como no, si el pelinegro pedía que _nadie_ lo molestase a excepción de la rubia mujer.

"**No, Teniente. El Coronel solo esta firmando los documentos del día"**

"**Ah, es mejor que vaya a ayudarlo entonces."** La joven pensaba en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Siempre se detenía antes de entrar**. "Que nadie entre a la oficina, por favor"**

**-…-…-…-…-…- El secreto… -…-…-…-…-…-…-..-**

"**Coronel, aquí estoy"** ella se anunció mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Mustang cerró los ojos lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. **"¿Qué te he dicho, mujer?"** Abrió los ojos y la observó con detenimiento **"De la puerta hacia adentro soy sólo Roy…"**

"**Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo... **_**Roy**_**"**

Al varón no pudo contener una risita. Le gustaba oír su nombre de los labios de la rubia. **"Ven acá"** le ordenó mientras se levantaba de su sillón.

Riza se acercó lentamente al joven hasta quedar frente a frente, a solo centímetros de distancia. El hombre aprovechó que ella se distrajo para abrazarla por la cintura y besarla, primero con suavidad para ir de a poco profundizando aquella sublime caricia.

Al separarse, la rubia lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. No tenían mucho tiempo por lo que Riza se apresuró a quitarle la chaqueta y desabrocharle la camisa al joven coronel. Le acarició el torso, disfrutó el contacto de su mano con la piel de su _jefe_. Cada roce lograba desencadenar en ella sensaciones que nunca pensó descubrir, mucho menos con _él_. No pensó mucho mas antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y lo volverlo a besar. Lo que sintió fue la boca de Roy respondiendo hambrienta, desesperada.

El pelinegro ya había entendido el mensaje, por lo que sin mediar palabra deslizó una mano bajo la ropa de la rubia. Debajo de ese uniforme había un cuerpo bien formado, capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre, por eso agradecía que solo él pudiera disfrutar de aquello, como un gran privilegio.

Ágilmente, logró desabrochar el sostén de la mujer y acceder a los senos de su acompañante, sintiendo la piel tersa y tibia, explorando, marcando aquello que era suyo. A lo mejor era soberbia, pero sabía que _sólo él_ disfrutaba de ese cuerpo, era el único que podía decir que la imperturbable Riza Hawkeye había sido _suya_. Si alguien mas osaba decir aquello, era blasfemia. El tiempo seguía avanzando, debía actuar rápido.

Con la mano que le quedaba desocupada, Mustang tomó a Hawkeye en brazos y la acomodó sobre la mesa que estaba en la esquina de la oficina. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, logró quitarle los pantalones y las bragas que en ese momento no hacían más que molestar. Con ambas manos le acarició las piernas en toda su extensión… esa piel blanca y suave que lo volvía loco, y lo hacía hacer cosas estúpidas como hacer el amor con su subordinada en la oficina.

"_**Te amo"**_ le susurró Riza, mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón a Roy y le acomodaba la ropa interior para dejar al descubierto su sexo. Mustang se instaló entre las piernas de la joven y entró en ella con suavidad. Comenzaron a moverse, rítmicamente, mientras Roy atraía a Riza a su cuerpo sujetándola de los muslos.

No, ciertamente _no_ era la primera vez, pero ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir como un novato, un primerizo. Sentía claramente el sudor frío y un temblor en las piernas, tal vez aumentado por la posición cansina en la que estaban. Con cada embestida estaba un poco más cerca del cielo, un poco mas enamorado, un poco más feliz. No iba a renunciar a ella por nada del mundo.

Él luchaba consigo mismo tratando de evitar que se le escaparan los gemidos que reprimía hace rato. La joven lo notó y se apresuró a besarlo y así callarlo con sus labios. Estuvieron así un buen rato, murmurando y gimiendo cosas ininteligibles a medida que aumentaban el ritmo. El sudor empezaba a notarse en los cuerpos semidesnudos de ambos.

Mustang entraba y salía de la joven a gran velocidad, era inevitable lo que vendría. La mujer apresuró el final apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Roy, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido desesperado… Ella sabía que eso volvía loco al hombre que tenía dentro de ella, y le gustaba saber que era ella la que desataba sus pasiones. La mesa que ayudaba a sostenerlos daba pequeños golpes contra la pared, seguramente afuera se lograba oír. Estaban siendo descuidados, pero qué más daba.

Alcanzaron el clímax, _juntos_. Casi siempre era así. Tantos encuentros habían servido para descubrir el punto en que los dos explotaban al amarse. Volvieron a bajar el ritmo, sin querer separarse realmente. Roy besó con ansias a la joven… las manos, el cabello, el cuello, los labios. Finalmente se detuvo en la frente de esta, mientras le acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de su peinado.

"**¿Cuando dejará de ser así?"** fue el varón el que rompió el silencio con la pregunta. Mas que pregunta, había pensado en voz alta… estaba harto de tener que conformarse con esos encuentros furtivos. Quería poder despertar junto a Riza sin mentiras ni remordimientos. Anhelaba poder hacer el amor con ella cuando se le diera la gana.

"**Cuando seas Furher, Roy…"** la joven le respondió tranquila, mientras le abotonaba la camisa. Seguían abrazados, todavía sentía a Roy en su interior. Para ella tampoco era fácil la situación… muchos hombres solían cortejarla, y tal vez debería haber aceptado, pero no podía. Roy era su hombre, el único al que quería amar, al único que quería sentir dentro suyo, por el único que quería llegar a llorar de placer.

"**Entonces es una promesa…"** el pelinegro la abrazó por última vez antes de salir de la joven. Acto seguido, y como todo un caballero, Roy tomó un pedazo de papel higiénico y con el ayudó a Riza a limpiar los rastros que había dejado en ella. Ella se dejó complacer por el hombre. Con dulzura, la ayudó a bajarse de la mesa y vestirse. Ella por mientras, le arregló el cuello de la camisa y le secó el sudor de la frente.

_Un beso_. El último del día, sin palabras ya que eran innecesarias.

El Coronel volvió a su sillón. La Teniente le quitó el seguro a la puerta.

"**Hasta mas tarde, Coronel"** la rubia lo observó antes de retirarse, mientras le hacía el saludo militar desde la puerta.

"**Puede retirarse, Teniente"** Roy habló sin emoción, volteando el sillón y dando la espalda al escritorio y la puerta. Al cerrarse la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro. _"Riza…"_

Lo siguiente que Mustang escuchó fue al Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc pidiendo permiso para entrar. Volvió a girar su asiento y sonrió.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas: Eh… pues ojalá les haya gustado. Tenía este fan fic escrito en un cuaderno desde hace unos días, pero igual le corregí unas cuantas cosillas. Ya me estaba dando sueño así que espero no haber cometido algún error grave ya sea de ortografía o redacción. No se de adonde saco imaginación para escribir estas cosas… (por cierto… se podrá hacer _eso_ en una mesita?? xD). Jejeje… algún día lo descubriré ;)

Eso! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente fan fic!!

Cariños de, _Lovely Flower_

Miércoles, 14/08/08 1:06 AM


End file.
